Un disparo
by Raven Di Vita
Summary: Recopilación de one-shot de distintas parejas de Haikyuu! !
1. Problemas- Asanoya

Iban uno al lado del otro, en un cómodo silencio que ambos disfrutaban, sus manos entrelazadas y una tonta sonrisa de enamorados pintada en sus rostros.

Las vacaciones de primavera habían llegado, y con ellas Asahi se había hecho un tiempo de entre sus tantos arduos estudios universitarios para regresar a Miyagi, aprovechando su estadía para pasar tiempo con sus parientes, sus viejos amigos que hace tanto no veía y sobre todo con Nishinoya.

Ellos estaban saliendo hace más de un año, casi dos, su relación era la extraña combinación de entre la serenidad y tranquilidad que el mayor aportaba, junto con las locuras y estrafalarias ideas que Yuu proponía entre alegres sonrisas, no importaba que tan estúpida fuera la idea con la que llegara, su pareja no podía decirle nunca que no.

A pesar de lo bien que se entendían, y las pocas discusiones que por este mismo motivo no tenían, ellos sufrían altibajos en su relación como cualquier otra pareja, el más grande se presentó al poco tiempo de comenzar a ser algo, aun sin una etiqueta ni formalidades, por aquel entonces solo eran algo que ambos consideraban más que amistad, que de vez en cuanto tenían de por medio besos y con la seguridad de que a pesar de no saber que eran ninguno se veía con otra persona.

La discusión más grande ocurrió cuando Azumane escapó del vóley, cosa que antes los ojos del joven libero resultó una traición casi personal.

En aquel entonces la idea de que su as dejara algo que tanto amaba como el voleibol solo por encontrar en su camino un obstáculo difícil de superar le hacía preguntar qué haría si ellos en algún momento tenían algún problema importante.

Sus palabras que salieron a borbollonees y con un imperceptible doble sentido no ayudó a mejorar la situación entre ambos, ni el hecho de que Asahi lo dejará ahí sin más los hizo dudar a ambos.

Claro, ese fue su primer problema y uno de los más grandes, que dejó por demasiado tiempo en una preocupante incertidumbre de su posible futuro juntos, pero tras la reincorporación de Asahi al equipo, y unas muy largas, casi interminables, disculpas que fueron calladas solo por los besos de Yuu pudieron superar su primer obstáculo.

Estuvieron con eso que tenían algunos meses más, sin que nadie supiera o sospechara, bueno, sin contentar al observador de Suga o al siempre buen oyente Tanaka, quienes se hacían una idea mental de lo que aquellos dos llevaban entre manos desde hace un tiempo, pero sin decir palabra al respecto por respeto a su privacidad y sus tiempos.

El día que se hicieron parejas de forma oficial Noya no pudo contener su emoción y terminó disipando las dudas de su mejor amigo, quien aun no caía en cuenta la forma tan poco romántica en la que esos dos pasaron a ser novios, y aunque ninguno lo consideraba eso un verdadero problema, Ryuu estaba indignado.

" _Esperaba más de ustedes"_ en son medio broma medio verdad declaró tras escuchar la, para su opinión, patética petición.

Y es que todo había ocurrido entre botanas y helados, en una tarde donde ambos estaban en la casa del menor jugando videojuegos y con el dichoso tema saliendo a luz por casualidad.

— _¿Quieres que seamos novios?_ — había preguntado Azumane con normalidad tras un comentario jugeton de libero, dividiendo su concentración entre el videojuego de disparos que estaban jugando en ese momento, y Nishinoya, quien muy cómodo se acurrucaba entre sus piernas con el segundo mando y la vista fija en la pantalla.

— _¿A ti te gustaría?_ —

— _Por supuesto_ — contestó de forma automática, disparando al enemigo.

— _Está bien, entonces creo que somos novios_ — encogiéndose de hombros dice, dando un certero disparo que derribó al soldado que intentó matar a Asahi en el juego.

Ambos tenían en claro que no fue algo muy romántico, pero tampoco resultó ser algo que cambiara radicalmente su relación, ellos actuaban igual que antes, exceptuando las muchas ocasiones donde el libero, de forma coqueta le tomaba el cuello de la remara del mayor, dejando a escasos centímetros ambos rostros, para cepillas sus labios unos instantes antes de recordarle con una sonrisa que era su novio, y debía de besarle y complacerle.

Decir que estaban de pareja no resultó para nada un problema, ese era uno de sus primeros grandes paso, y fue dado al poco tiempo de la graduación de los chicos de tercero. En aquel entonces todos preguntaban curiosos en busca de respuesta ante la felicidad de Noya, quien iba de un lado para el otro pavoneándose con un segundo botón colgado en su cuello como si de un muy caro collar se tratase.

Cuando lo interrogaron directamente en busca de respuesta no tuvo vergüenza alguna en decir que Asahi-san se lo había entregado, y cuando con incertidumbre le cuestionaron si entre ellos pasaba algo, no tardó ni un segundo en declarar que eran novios, aunque el sonrojo del as fuera muy grande y pareciera que fuese a morir ahí mismo ante tanta repentina atención que sus compañeros de equipo le estaban dando.

Ahora, regresando a la actualidad, si se le preguntaba a cada uno por cual era su problema más grande en lo que respecta a su relación, Nishnoya no vacilaría al decir que era la gran distancia que los separaba, y lo difícil de llevar a una relación a distancia.

Por su parte, Azumane agregaría que le preocupaba que la gente pensase que él era el hermano mayor, o incluso el padre de Yuu.

Esa era una de sus mayores molestias, le había pasado antes, una que otra vez, pero nunca le dio tanta importancia como cuando una tarde, a la hora del almuerzo donde se encontraba con sus amigos de la universidad, vieron por primera vez una de las muchas fotos que tenía con su novio, aquella era una antigua que Asahi usaba como fondo de pantalla en su celular; en ella estaban él y Noya tomados de las manos, de espalda a la cámara y de fondo un bonito acuario al que fueron en una de sus tantas citas.

La foto había sido tomada por Yachi, quien los encontró por casualidad en el lugar, y sin previo aviso la tomó.

El problema verdadero que hizo preocupar ese gran corazón de cristal fue la pregunta de sus amigos quienes querían saber quien era aquel niño.

En un primer instante Azumane no notó la palabra clave de la frase, "niño", contestando con honestidad y una enorme sonrisa de tonto pintado en su rostro que se trataba de su pareja.

Sus nuevos amigos estaban como mínimo alborotados por la noticia, algunos incluso parecían impactados, mirandole de forma extraña, llegando hasta pensar que le estaba gastando alguna broma de mal gusto.

Asahi no comprendió que estaba mal en su respuesta, y se preocupó al creer que tenían algún problema con que ambos fueran hombres.

— _¿Exactamente cuántos años tiene tu novio Asahi-san?_ — uno de los chicos, el que también estaba en el equipo de vóley universitario y era el setter suplente preguntó con cuidado, siendo el primero en atreverse a romper el incomodo silenció que se había creado tras las palabras del grandullón.

— _Es solo un año menor ¿Por qué la pregunta?_ — aun sin comprender el porqué de la sorpresa del resto Asahi les responde, queriendo saber que tenia de raro solo un año y algunos meses de diferencia.

— _Pareces su hermano mayor..._ —

— _O su padre_ —

Tras eso tuvo que pasar largas horas platicando con Nishinoya por vídeo-llamada, siendo reconfortado por las palabras enérgicas de su novio quien aseguraba que no debía de preocuparse por esas tonterías y que lo amaba tal cual era, incluso con ese aspecto de mayor que llevaba encima, recibiendo también algunos comentarios burlones pero bien intencionados de Tanaka, quien llegó tras algunas horas en busca de su bro para el entrenamiento diario, teniendo que cortar la llamada y buscar consuelo en Daichi y Suga.

En un primer momento quería solo oír las palabras maternales del armador, pero al estar Sawamura, su actual novio con él, también se vio sometido a los regaños de su ex capitán que le amenazaba con traspasar la pantalla y golpearlo si no dejaba de ser tan llorón.

Incluso sus amigos universitarios le aseguraron en repetidas ocasiones, que tras mirar mejor a Noya ya no parecía para nada un niño, ni mucho menos su hijo o hermano menor.

—Está pasando otra vez— murmuró por lo bajo el mayor, rompiendo el reconfortable silencio. Habían parado en una tienda a comprar las paletas heladas que tanto le gustaban al menor.

El problema en esa ocasión era que la intensa mirada de una señora algo mayor, que con atención y un muy mal disimulo miraba a la pareja, Noya colgado del brazo de Asahi intentando decidir que sabor de palera quería ese día.

—Debes dejar de ser inseguro, ambos sabemos que no soy un niño— con un guiño coqueto le dice—además, la diferencia de altura es lo que más me gusta, sino no podría colarme entre tus sudaderas.

La sonrisa de Asahi entonces se ensanchó, tal vez que él luciese algo mayor, y Noya fuera tan bajito que podía ser confundido con alguien de mucha menor edad, en especial desde que optó por dejarse el cabello caído perdiendo unos diez centímetros (negando rotundamente que eso se debía a el comentario de Asahi de lo bien que se veía de esa forma), y que esto pudiese resultar algo complicado de vez en cuanto, pero estaba seguro de que amaba con cada parte de su ser a Yuu, y le alegraba saber que su pareja no cambiaría nada de él pues lo amaba tal cual era, un gran y enorme tonto con corazón de cristal, y aunque tuvieran problemas, grandes o pequeños, lo podrían afrontar juntos, y apoyarse incluso en tonterías como esas.

* * *

Intento de un One-Shot, no sé como salió, creo que resultó en un montón de ideas distintas y alguna clase de ensalada rara, pero en verdad tenía este headcannon de que a Asahi lo confunden con el hermano mayor o algo así con Noya y lo preocupa demasiado.


	2. Fotografía-BokuAka

-Ups- adormilado Akaashi abrió los ojos tras un repentino ruido y una conocida risa, tardó unos segundos en recordar que estaba en clases de literatura contemporánea, o eso se supondría, pues el profesor aun no había llegado al aula, cosa que aprovechó para repasar su tarea de ingles, pero terminó con él durmiendo sobre su libro sin quererlo.

Se había dormido tarde la noche anterior a causa de Bokuto, y aunque en un primer momento tenía la intención de ignorar los mensajes del mayor e irse a dormir, una cosa llevó a la otra, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta en su celular las tres y cuarenta brillaba en todo su esplendor.

Tampoco ayudó que por la mañana, demasiado temprano para su gusto, sus padres lo despertaran con una de sus típicas y tontas discusiones de donde debía o no ir la ropa sucia.

Todo eso, junto con el agotador entrenamiento del otro día, y el endemoniadamente largo informe que tenía que entregar para biología eran razones más que lógicas para estar así de cansado y con ganas de dormir en el primer lugar tranquilo que encontrase, cosa que consiguió por unos efímeros minutos antes de ser traído a la realidad por la risita traviesa del capitán del equipo de voleibol.

-¿Bokuto-san, que está haciendo? - de respuestas obtuvo una de sus tan típicas y lindas sonrisas llenas de felicidad y entusiasmo. Akaashi sintió envidia por lo enérgico que lucía a pesar de haberse quedado hasta tarde despierto también.

Él estaba tan radiante e imperativo como siempre, y por su parte se iba durmiendo en cada oportunidad que tenía.

-Estaba yendo a los baños pues mi profesora de ciencias tiene licencia ¿Recuerdas que te conté que tuvo un bebé hace poco? Bueno, quise hacer un desvío para pasar por tu clase, y entonces te vi dormido en tu banco y no pude evitar entrar, aunque su delegada de clase da miedo, casi me echa a patadas, y ahora me está mirando raro-dice de forma verborragica, con su rostro a pocos centímetros del armador, observando de reojo y con temor a la muchachita de impecable uniforme y muy baja estatura que lo escrutaba con la mirada desde su lugar. -Pero valió la pena, pude tomar esta hermosa foto de mi Akaashi.

Entonces le enseña el celular que tenía entre sus manos, donde una foto de sí mismo durmiendo se expandía en la pantalla en todo su esplendor. Keiji quiso matar en ese instante a su pareja, que con una sonrisa enorme no paraba de alagar la fotografía donde salía con los ojos cerrados, una mejilla estampada contra su antebrazo y su cabello revuelto.

-Por favor hable más bajo Bokuto-san- sintiendo las miradas del resto de sus compañeros Akaashi le regaña, pues entre sus inocentes divagaciones de lo lindo, tierno y perfecto que su setter era no hacía más que causar pequeñas risas entre el resto de los alumnos, y que con cada comentario un nuevo tono de rojo, más brillante e intenso que el anterior, se posara en su rosto. -¿Puedes borrar esa foto?

-Aghasheee- lloriqueo ruidoso el búho-¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso? Yo nunca podría berrar una foto tuya.

-En esa salgo mal Bokuto-san-

-Por supuesto que no, tu sales bien en todas las fotografías, no permitiré que digas esa case de cosas- y de forma totalmente inesperada, sin siquiera darle tiempo a decir algo para intentar calmarle Bokuto salió del aula, casi al mismo tiempo que el profesor entraba.

Akaashi entonces se resignó a prestar atención a la clase, y de paso preparar sus ánimos para tener que apaciguar la muy probable tristeza que su novio debía de estar padeciendo, incluso se lo lograba imaginar lloriqueando en un rincón apartado, con el teléfono en las manos murmurando alguna estupidez digna de Bokuto.

-Vete- las palabras del mayor sonaron apagadas y podía asegurar tal como había pensado el sensible de su novio se encontraba llorando por una tontería, le había resultado difícil encontrarle, él siempre solía ir al gimnasio en esa clase de crisis, terminando acurrucado entre balones, trapeadores y colchonetas-No quiero verte ahora-

-¿Si no me quieres ver tampoco querrás ver mis fotos? -con tranquilidad pregunta, sentándose en el piso junto a Bokuto, sus cuerpos a escasos centímetros y la mirada aburrida del vise capitán sobre aquel escandaloso muchacho que se comportaba como un niño.

-Yo no quiero dejar de ver a Akaashi- aseguró entonces levantando la cabeza, con la mirada fija en el armador, quien de forma casi imperceptible sonrió-Eres hermoso.

-Entonces no me dejes de mirar Bokuto-san-

-No puedo Keiji, besarte con los ojos abiertos es raro- ante aquello una ligera carcajada se escapó de entre los labios del azabache, que con ligereza y habilidad se las apañó para atontar a su novio en cuestión de segundos, primero con aquella melodiosa risa que solo Bokuto tenía el placer de oír, y por el repentino beso que lo dejó sin aliento.

-Akaaaashi no es junto, aun se suponía que estaba molesto contigo- dijo con berrinche antes de tomar entre sus manos las mejillas de su novio, estrujarlas sin importar las quejas del otro y plantar un beso en su nariz, frente y mejillas, antes de que lentitud, una muy poco común en él, rosara los labios de su pareja, haciendo decaer ese beso que le tardó en dar, logrando la impaciencia del menor.

-Dejar de verte para poder besarte vale la pena-

-¿Entonces que esperas para hacerlo de nuevo Bokuto-san?-

* * *

 _Idea sin pies ni cabeza que se me ocurrió al ver los primeros minutos de una serie (No me acuerdo su nombre) esté fue el resultado, y aunque lo siento raro igual me agradó._


	3. La chica misteriosa-Kuroken

—Te debe haber dicho alguna vez Kenma, eres su mejor amigo ¿Cómo no vas a saber de quien gusta? —Escuchar la voz de Yamamoto tan extrañamente baja era algo nuevo, en especial comparado con lo ruidoso que siempre solía ser.

Y es que no podían hacer escándalo en aquella ocasión, se encontraba junto con Inouka y Lev a un lado del gimnasio, lo más alejado del capitán que les fue posible vale aclarar, aprovechando el momento perfecto donde el armador se dirigió a beber agua para llevar a cabo su interrogatorio que desde hace días realizaban pero sin obtener los resultados desecados.

—Les he dicho que no sé— murmuró aburrido antes de dar un largo sorbo a su bebida. Buscó con disimulo a su amigo de la infancia, que bien enterado estaba de las constantes y molestas insistencias del resto del equipo para averiguar sobre lo que ellos denominaban "La chica misteriosa", esa misma que era causante de los múltiples rechazos del número 1 hacía las bonitas señoritas que con timidez u osadía se llenaban de valor para declarar sus sentimientos o pedir alguna cita.

Pero Kuroo ni siquiera reparó en los tres chicos altos, que gracias a su tamaño ocultaban bastante bien al setter de la vista de cualquiera, y aunque no lo hicieran hubiera sido inútil de cualquier manera, pues Kai en esos momentos se apoderaba de toda la atención de su compañero gracias a alguna charla que Kozume podría asegurar se trataba del sistema sanguíneo o algo similar, aunque la verdad no le importaba mucho, en esos instantes solo quería poder ir a su hogar, meterse bajo las sabanas y jugar su nuevo videojuego, si sus cálculos no le fallaban aun le quedaba unas veintisiete horas y medias aproximadamente de partida para poder terminarlo.

—Oh por favor Kenma-san, está bien querer mantener el secreto de Kuroo-san ya que son amigos, pero al menos denos una pista, sabemos que usted sabe. — Dice Lev intentando ser lo menos ruidoso posible, cosa que no logró muy bien, pero tampoco fue suficiente para ganar la atención del denominado "sujeto de investigación".

—¿Por qué no solo le preguntan a Kuro? — con un suspiro de cansancio el teñido masculla, contemplando la botella entre sus manos algunos segundos antes de dar un último sorbo, y como quien no quiere la cosa hacerse paso entre Yamamoto y Lev.

—El nunca nos lo dirá Kenma-san—Inouka lloriqueó junto a sus compañeros de "investigación", que en un último y desesperado intento tomaron al setter por los hombros impidiendo que se alejara más.

—Al menos dinos si viene a nuestro instituto. —

La pequeña y casi efímera duda que inundó el rostro del numero 5 fue suficiente para causar que Lev, siendo Lev, gritara emocionado que aquel gesto lo delataba, y que al contrario de lo que había estado diciendo los últimos días si sabía sobre el tema.

—¿Exactamente que sabe Kenma? —con demasiada rapidez Kuroo apreció tras el trío de entrevistadores, que de la misma forma que Kai, Shibayama e incluso Yaku, que trataron de distraer al capitán, cambiaron su expresión a una de completo terror.

—Que el nuevo pokemon fantasma-hada esta súper chetado— con rapidez So atina de decir.

—Eso, hablábamos de pokemon, y de lo súper tierno que se ve con sus alitas—

—¿El nuevo pokemon del que hablan no es Mimikiu? Si no me equivoco no tiene alas— con una mirada acusadora de "los he pillado" los observa, a su lado Kenma asintió con lentitud, hundiendo más aun a Lev en su muy mala mentira. —Ahora, ¿Me van a decir por qué hacían tanto alboroto o tendré que ponerlos a dar vueltas por el gimnasio? —

—Verá, lo que ocurre es que tenemos una duda— con sinceridad, y algo, muy poco la verdad, de timidez Lev comenzó a hablar—Y Kenma-san no quiere ayudarnos. —

—¿Es sobre voleibol? — los tres entonces negaron—Entonces hablen de eso en otro momento, no pierdan su tiempo ni del resto, deberían de estar entrenando, así que ¿Qué esperan?

Con obediencia digna de soldados los tres se pusieron en marcha sin chistar, pero llegando a notar como de reojo su capitán daba una palmadita en la espalda a su amigo, hablando por lo bajo y entregando una de esas sonrisas confiadas, cosa que elevó sus ánimos para seguir insistiendo al cabeza de pudin.

La denominada "Investigación para encontrar a la chica misteriosa" no tenía intención de terminar aun, y los integrantes del equipo involucrados en aquella delicada e importante misión estaban "Buscando nuevas tácticas" para poder obtener las respuestas.

—Creo que deberíamos hacer caso a lo que Kenma dijo, tal vez si insistimos él nos lo diga, conociendo a Kuroo no podrá evitar presumir a su chica si la alagamos un poco— Kai con confianza de su plan dice a la vez que terminaba de atar sus agujetas.

—Estoy de acuerdo con que me dejen de molestar—

—No sea así Kenma-san, usted dice eso pues sabe de quién se trata—el teñido solo bajo su vista como respuesta, provocando que algunos mechones de cabello cayeran sobre su rostro, protegiendo ese leve sonrojo que se esparcía por su rostro.

—La idea de Kai no es tan mala la verdad—

—No hemos tenido ningún avance en estas semanas, si queremos encontrar a esa chica debemos de ir por todas— con emoción Taketora exclama, consiguiendo contagiar a sus compañeros en con el mismo entusiasmo.

Todo aquel extraño juego de detectives había comenzado hace unas tres semanas, casi a continuación del rechazo de Kuroo hacia la que podría ser considerada una de las muchachas más lindas de toda Nekoma.

El explosivo Yamamoto no pudo evitar llorar por los rincones en busca de una explicación del porqué de romper el corazón de alguien tan guapa como Minoka Yan.

La vaga respuesta de "No me interesa" no sació la sed de Tora, porque lo que poco a poco consiguió también interesar a sus compañeros, armando la teoría de que su capitán debía de estar perdidamente enamorado de alguna otra chica y que por eso rechazaba a las otras.

Y como era lógico, buscaron la respuesta en el mejor amigo de Tetsurō, ese que lo conocía desde niños y debería estar al tanto de un tema tan importante como ese.

Para la suerte de los investigadores y fastidio de Kenma, pudieron tener entre sus filas a Yaku, quien hasta hace podo se encargaba de salvaba al armador de las molestas insistencias del resto y no agobiar al menor con preguntas que no podía responder. Ahora estaba solo en esa locura.

Con normalidad ya se hubieran ido todo, dejando solo a Kezume, quien esperaría a su amigo que hablaba con el entrenador y así poder irse juntos, pero claro, el resto aprovechó esa oportunidad para llevar a cavo su "Plan definitivo"

Cuando el número 1 de Nekoma entró al vestuario creyó que todo sería como siempre, que encontraría a su cabeza de pudin esperándole con su consola en manos, por lo que feliz exclamó sin percatarse del resto: —KenKen lamento la demora yo...—

Enmudeció al ver a todo el equipo ahí, su mejor amigo lo miraba directo a los ojos con el rostro sonrojado, murmurando fuerte un: —No me llames así—

—Capitán, tenemos algo muy importante que preguntarle—

—Si todos se quedaron debe de ser muy importante ¿Acaso tiene que ver con pokemon de nuevo Tora? — con sarcasmo pregunta.

—Kuroo-san, por favor díganos quien le gusta, quien es la chica misteriosa por la que rechazó a Minoka Yui y a todas las demás— exclama sin tapujo ninguno Lev , sonando como un niño sediento de conocimiento.

El expectante silencio se hizo presente, todos miraban en busca de respuesta a Kuroo, la música típica del "Game Over" sonó demasiado estruendosa, indicando que el rubio también estaba prestando atención, de reojo lo pudo ver repleto de curiosidad como el resto, aunque la respuesta la tenía muy en clara, no tenía ni idea de lo que el otro diría.

—De seguro debe de ser alguien muy guapa, podemos ayuda a que se fije en ti—

—Tora tiene razón, podemos hablar bien de ti con ella, no importa de qué año sea ¿Verdad? — todos asintieron ante las palabras de Kai, quien comprendió que el plan "alagar a la chica misteriosa" se estaba llevando a cabo en esos instantes.

—Ni hay duda de que es muy guapa—Kuroo dice, demasiado orgulloso de su "Chica misteriosa"

—¿Nosotros la conocemos? — el joven libero se atrevió a preguntar, nervioso ante la gran sonrisa en el rostro del otro, de esas tan características de él que no daban confianza para nada.

—Por supuesto, y muy bien me atrevería a decir—

—¿Quién es Kuroo-san? No sea tan misterioso—

Con un suspiro enamoradizo sobreactuado, se prepara para hablar, haciendo tiempo antes de largar palabra, poniendo más impacientes a todos—Kenma—

Las miradas se posaron sobre el setter con rapidez, quien intentó disimular que jugaba a su videojuego, y ya de paso ocultar su muy, muy notorio color rojo.

—Pronto estaré listo, así que no te concentres demasiado en tu partida, no queremos perder el tren—

—Vamos Tetsurō, hemos sido compañeros desde hace años ¿No confías en nosotros? — Kai intentó tocar la fibra sensible de su amigo, aunque solo pudo conseguir que señalara con el dedo a los de primero y asegurará que a ellos lo conocía recién ese año.

—Dilo de una vez— con el rostro aun rojo Kenma murmura, llamando la atención de todos, quienes por un segundo creyeron tener a el mejor amigo del "sujeto investigado" de su lado—Al final no es tan raro, los compañeros de Shouyo al enterarse de lo suyo con el número 9 lo tomaron bien. —

Tetsurō contempló alguno segundos a su amigo de la infancia, y novio hace ya más de un año, parpadeando varias veces intentando comprender si había escuchado bien.

—¿Estas seguro? Pensé que la atención y todo eso te molestaba— con la voz demasiado suave interrogó, el resto estaba confundidos, de pronto la emoción de encontrar a la chica misteriosa se había transformado en incertidumbre a causa de la charla que estaban teniendo los amigos, aun no lograban entender que tenía que ver Kenma y su problema con la atención en esos momentos.

—Es más molesto tenerlos todo el día preguntando sobre "La chica misteriosa" —

—¿Eso quiere decir que nos dirás Kuroo-san? — emocionado Lev vuelve a preguntar, aun sin creerse que la respuesta a la interrogante más grande, y que había logrado unir a todo el equipo de una forma tan fuerte como cuando estaban en la cancha, estaba a punto de ser rebelada.

—Si— tomando la campera del chándal entre sus manos dice, sonriendo con picardía, esperando la reacción sorprendida del equipo—Pero por ahora no debe de salir de entre nosotros ¿Esta bien? — todos asintieron con seriedad, aunque Kezume podía ver el momento donde alguno de esos idiotas se le escaparía en medio de todos sus compañeros, y al decir idiotas se refería a Lev y Yamamoto, puede que incluso Inouka si estaba con esos dos.

—Vamos hombre, deja el dramatismo y dilo de una vez.

—Ya, ya Tora, no te impacientes, aunque la verdad, ahora que lo pienso ya se los dije— poniendo un dedo sobre su barbilla, de forma pensativa, declara, riendo ante el desconcierto de todos.

—¿A qué se refiere Kuroo-san? —

—¿Puede ser que acaso...?— Yaku dejó la pregunta en el aire, posando sus ojos con rapidez en Kenma, quien estaba sonrojado rascando su nuca, intentando ser casual, cosa que no lograba para nada.

—¿Su chica misteriosa es Kenma-san? — el otro libero murmura.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende? — Yamamoto a pesar de su rostro estupefacto pregunta, pues aunque impactante, la noticia no le resultaba para nada rara.

Intentaron averiguar algo más, el tiempo que llevaban juntos, el porqué no decir nada antes, e incluso quien era el pasivo, cosa que le provocó una patada en el trasero a Lev por parte de Yaku, quien le dijo que esa clase de cosas no se preguntaba.

Entre tanto parloteo de sus compañeros, la pareja se logró escurrir del vestuario, caminando lo más rápido posible a la estación de tren para huir de ese montón de adolescentes cotillas.

—¿Sabes lo que esto significa? —con galantería Kuroo pregunta, recibiendo la mirada aburrida pero inquisitoria de su pareja—No tendremos que escondernos para que te pueda besar, podremos hacerlo en cualquier lado— a pesar de que estaban en el vagón del tren, con gente a su alrededor, el mayor legró posar sus labios sobre la mejilla de su escurridizo novio.

—Ni lo sueñes Tetsurō—


	4. Polaroid-LevYaku

— _¿Sabes? Aun hay muchas cosas que no conoces de mi Yaku-san, y de seguro existen un sinfín de cosas que yo no sé de ti y me gustaría que algún día puedas llegara darme una oportunidad para conocernos mejor_ —

Aquellas palabras resonaban fuerte y claras en la mente de libero, lo que alguna vez consideró como mera palabrería sin una verdadero sentido ahora las veía de una manera totalmente distinta.

Una diminuta sonrisa se escurrió de entre sus labios al contemplar esa fotografía polaroid que Lev había tomado hace algunos días, lo sabía porque aun mantenía su antigua corte de cabello, lo que no entendía y le incomodaba un poco era el motivo de porqué él la tomó.

—Espero que no le moleste, no puede evitar tomarla la otra vez, iba con mi hermana y lo vimos en el parque, se veía tan bien que no pude evitar sacar la fotografía a pesar de no tener su consentimiento, es que no quería interrumpir, lucia muy concentrado en su partida de Shogi—el menor murmuró avergonzado al ver el ligero disgusto de su senpai ante la polaroid que tenía entre sus manos.

—Es muy bonita Lev, no tenía la idea de que te gustará la fotógrafa, o que tuvieras tanto talento.—

—No es para tanto, solo es un pasatiempo, mi hermana me regaló una cámara hace algunos años y la mayoría de fotos suelen ser de gatos u otras cosas lindas. —

—Lo que no entiendo es el porqué de tomar una de mía. —

—Ya se lo dije Yaku-san, me gusta retratar las cosas bonitas, y usted es muy lindo— dice sin aparente rastro de vergüenza, ante ese comentario obtuvo un puñetazo en el hombro por parte del sonrojado Morisuke.

—No digas esas clases de cosas bochornosas así tan a la ligera tonto. —

—Pero es verdad Yaku-san, usted es muy lindo, y súper pequeño, lo que lo hace aun más adorable.

Otro puñetazo aun más fuerte fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta, esta vez justo en el estómago y con la típica rudeza del líbero, si había un tema sensible para él ese era su altura, y odiaba que gente tan alta como Lev se lo recordaba en cada oportunidad que se le presentaba.

Yaku sólo negó ante las múltiples disculpas y quejas del menor, mirando nuevamente la fotografía donde aparecía de perfil, con un cielo azul de fondo y una mueca de concentración en su rostro, y a pesar de la evidente distancia entre el camarógrafo y él aun se podía apreciar con claridad sus expresiones.

—¿A estas clases de cosas te refería cuando me dijiste que aun no te conocía? — preguntó con voz baja.

Estaban solo ellos dos, sentados en un banco apartado de la multitud de los transeúntes que iban de un lado para otro, separados por una bolsa con chucherías que Lev insistió en comprar.

Yaku no quería estar ahí, hubiera preferido poder irse a su casa, tomar el mismo camino de todos los días y evitar de esa manera pasar las tardes con el alto chico de primero que tantos dolores de cabezas le causaba.

Eso solía hacer a diario y le gustaba demasiado su rutina como para verse en la necesidad de romperla por los perversos capiruchos de Kuroo, quien insistía más que nunca en que ayudara en los recibimientos, cosa complicada pues a pesar de ser extremadamente malo en la mente de Lev solo se disfrutaba la dulzura de anotar un punto, despreciando ese tan importante momento donde lo salvaba.

Y aunque le resultaba difícil admitirlo para sí mismo, en todas las ocasiones que el medio ruso suplicaba que aceptara a comer algo como muestra de agradecimiento no podía evitar ceder, podría ser molesto, pero cuando no había un balón de por medio para salvar, ni comentarios de su altura, estar juntos resultaba agradable.

Lev era una linda persona y eso no se lo podía negar.

—No sólo por esto Yaku-san, sé que para ti soy sólo un molesto chico alto que no sabe cuando callar y por eso habla de más, pero era verdad la vez que te admití que quería conocerle mejor y que tu hicieras lo mismo conmigo— dice con una falsa tranquilidad, girando el caramelo entre sus manos por un buen tiempo sin siquiera dignarse a quitar la envoltura.

—¿Por qué querías algo así? No he sido lo que se dice un compañero muy amable contigo Lev.—

—Para nada, usted me resulta muy interesante y lindo, quizás si lograra ser tu amigo ya no me odiarías como ahora e intentar ser algo más—

—Lev yo no te odio— se apresuró a decir el mayor, sin notar la declaración final, estaba tan sorprendido al enterarse que Haba pensaba que era odiado que lo demás pasó a segundo plano en su mente. —No te odio en lo más mínimo, eres un buen amigo para mi, puede que seas una molestia gran parte del tiempo, además de un boca floja, y que por apestas tanto recibiendo me tenga que quedar hasta tarde…—

—Lo siento— susurró, siendo brutalmente ignorado por Morisuke, que a pesar de oírlo no consideraba necesaria una disculpa en esos momentos.

—…Y la verdad es que podría seguir nombrando más cosas, pero a lo que quiere llegar, es que a pesar de todo eso, me agradas y no podría odiarte no nada similar, eres demasiado bueno para eso— admite con una sonrisa tierna y sincera—además, como te dije, para mi ya eres un amigo.—

Con los labios tembloroso, aguantando el sollozo de alegría por escuchar eso, el autoproclamado as no pudo evitar abalanzarse sobre el otro, atrapando con fuerza a Yaku entre sus brazos, y sin querer ante el repentino contacto estropeando la fotografía que el libero por accidente había encontrado en el bolso deportivo de Haiba.

—Ya, ya, Lev, calma, espacio personal— con dificultad dice, intentando alejar el pesado cuerpo del más alto, quien tras comprender su error no tardó en alejarse sonrojado y con una pequeña sonrisa como disculpa—Oh mira, la fotografía se ha arruinado.—

—No pasa nada Yaku-san, le puedo regalar otra si quiere—

—¿Tienes más fotos mías a caso? — a pesar de lo raro que aquello sonaba, más que como algo molesto no pudo evitar tomarlo como un alago, cosa que le sorprendió y asustó un poco.

—Oh no, por supuesto que no Yaku-san, no soy un psicópata que va fotografiando a la gente sin su permiso— hablar sin perder esa sonrisa gigantesca era algo que sólo él podía hacer—Pero si usted me deja le podría tomar alguna, ya sabe, es muy lindo y la cámara lo ama.

—¿Qué? —exclamó sorprendido, incapaz de creer esas palabras que salían sin ningún tapujo por parte del menor, incluso podía sentir como el calor se estaba extendiendo con rapidez y fuerza por todo su rostro, no tardaría en camuflarse con su chándal de Nekoma.

—Es únicamente una tonta propuesta, la puede ignorar y ya está, en verdad no…—

—Lo haré—con firmeza dice, interrumpiendo a Lev y de paso no darse tiempo a sí mismo de dudar—Digo, lo de conocernos mejor y eso.

El hecho de no poder conseguir retratar en polaroid era algo que apenaba un poco al joven as, pero solo saber del interés de mayor por él le llenaba de una cálida felicidad y amor.

Según su hermana él era muy puro y sentimental, lo que causaba que amara a todos con facilidad, cosa que atribuía como consecuencia directa de que en tan poco tiempo ya se viera a si mismo fantaseando con el amor del libero titular de su equipo.

Su hermana también aseguraba que era alguien demasiado persistente, tanto que a veces resultaba molesto para el resto, por lo cual le resultó imposible no intentar ganar de alguna u otra forma a Morisuke.

Todo lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora era solo un paso más cerca de poder, tal vez, entrar en el corazón de Yaku.

—Si quieres podemos ir ahora a mi casa, te enseñaré mis álbumes y te prestaré la cámara, puede que tenga suerte y te dejes tomar alguna foto. —

Yaku dudo algunos segundos, antes de suspirar y tomar su bolso deportivo.

-Está bien, vamos -masculla con fastidio, sin entender muy bien el porqué de sus acciones, ni las ganas de volver a ver ese brillo en los ojos de Haiba -Pero no permitiré que me tomes más fotos.

-Lo haré igual - murmura bajito, sin la intención de ser escuchado, tan feliz que no daba crédito a lo que estaba viviendo, atribuyendo todo a algún loco sueño.

-Lo sé.


	5. Preocupación -YamaFuku

"Habla más, vamos"

Esas eran las palabras que Yamamoto siempre le solía repetir a Fukunaga, tanto así que el platicar más se terminó transformando en la preocupación actual del joven número 6, quien hasta entonces había pasado su vida sin más inquietudes que lograr aprobar sus clases.

Fukunaga era por naturaleza alguien tímido, prefiriendo callar, abstenerse de emitir juicio, compartir sus pensamientos o malestar a cualquiera.

Yamamoto conocía demasiado bien a Shōhei para saber mejor que nadie las mil y un cosas que tenía para contar.

Como cada vez que lo veía reír solo, tapando su boca con las manos, intentando disimular para no ser tachado aun más de raro, en esos momentos su corazón daba un vuelco y se moría de ganas de preguntar qué pasaba por su mente.

Él conocía de primera mano el excéntrico humor de su novio, algo rebuscado, con malos juegos de palabras y de vez en cuanto tan pésimos que lograba causar verdaderas carcajadas a la estrella de Nekoma.

Taketora podía asegurar sin lugar a duda de la existencia de dos facetas muy distintas de Shōhei, la que mostraba al resto del mundo, y la que salía a flote cuando estaban juntos, solo ellos dos.

Por eso Yamamoto lo alentaba en cada oportunidad que tenía para que hablase más, que demostrará a todos ese peculiar comediante que llevaba dentro, o ese pensador profundo amante de filosofar de temas variopintos y que tanto le fascinaba.

En ningún momento pretendió convertir su aliento en preocupación, ni en innecesaria presión para su pareja.

Era obvio para cualquier ser humano que Shohei Fukunaga no estaba cómodo hablando con extraños, incluso con sus conocidos o parientes.

Por eso a Tora le dolió verlo sobre esforzarse, jugando incómodo con sus manos tratando con todo su ser el poder mantener una simple charla trivial con uno de sus compañeros de clase.

Sabía que lo hacía por él, por su comentario ausente de maldad alguna pero de igual manera preocupaba le preocupaba, lo presionaba.

—Fukunaga, llegaremos tarde a la práctica— los interrumpió, ya no podía seguir viendo la incomodidad extrema por ambas partes y no hacer nada, su novio sin saber con exactitud qué hacer, y el otro muchacho no acostumbrado a tratar con los torpes intentos de socialización.

Con un asentimiento y un torpe adiós Fuku se despidió, agradeciendo silencioso ser salvado del incomodo momento.

—No debes de hacerlo ¿Sabes? —

Iban uno junto al otro, con la distancia suficiente para pasar como simple amigos, lo que ante los ojos del resto del mundo eran.

Sus palabras salieron suaves y tiernas, pero sus puños se cerraron con fuerza en el interior de sus bolsillos, Tora se culpaba de todo por lo que ocurrió.

Él solo había querido ayudar a su novio, pero término pareciendo una madre exigente que presiona a sus hijos a hacer algo que no les gusta, causando así estrés y momentos incómodos innecesarios.

Y él no era, ni quería ser una madre molesta para Fukunaga.

Él era su novio, quería aprender a actuar como tal.

—¿Hum? —

Yamamoto no pudo evitar reír suave al verlo con la duda pintada en su rostro y sus mofletes repletos de manzana.

En sus manos llevaba una roja y otra verde a medio comer, Fukunaga amaba todo tiempo comer, eso era algo que tenía muy en claro desde el primer día de conocerse, por eso no le resultaba raro que de su bolsa siempre sacara algo nuevo para degustar.

—Ya sabes Fuku, intentar hablar más con el resto— la sorpresa cursó el rostro de su novio, quien tragó con fuerza en dispuesto a buscar una explicación por su ambiguo actuar—Lo que quiero decir es que no te presiones para hablar con quien no te sientas cómodo, no quiero te sientas incomodo ni nada por el estilo. —

Shōhei sólo asintió pensativo, asimilando las palabras de su novio, pensando en lo lindo que se veía con las mejillas pintadas de un profundo tono carmesí...

O rojo, tal como su manzana, debía de comer más seguido manzanas rojas.

— ¿Ahora de que te ríes Fuku? Vamos, cuenta que tontería pasó por esa cabecita tuya. —

—Es que luces como una manzana, todo de rojo, y tu mokiano es como la rama—

—Siempre piensas en comida, no tienes remedio ¿Eh? — divertido le reprocha, intentando controlar sin éxito su sonrojo.

—Eso no es cierto—

—¿Ah no? A ver ¿En qué otra cosas piensas? Mmm ¿Voleibol? ¿Gatos? —

—Sí, pero no tanto, en lo que más pienso es en ti.—

La naturalidad con la que habló provocó el sonrojo más grande nunca antes experimentado por Yamamoto, quien no pudo evitar golpear con suavidad a su pareja exigiendo que no dijera esas cosas tan cursis en lugares públicos.

"Me dan ganas de besarte y no puedo" le aseguró aún tapando su rostro; la risa de Shōhei resonaba a su derecha y, demonios, en verdad quería besarle.

Cuando llegaron al gimnasio, del cual estaban a pocos metros la verdad, las miradas no tardaron en posarse en el colorido rostro de su as.

—¿Se puede saber qué tienes Tora? Estas muy rojo ¿Te encuentras bien? — Yaku, más conocido por todos como "mamá Yaku" o "mamá gato", no tardó en saltar a preguntar que ocurría, pensando como siempre lo peor, no tardando en pasar su mano en la frente de él en busca de temperatura.

—No es nada— tuvo que asegurar varias veces antes de que el libero quedara conforme con la respuesta.

"Es injusto" pensó Tora al ver pasar conteniendo la risa a su novio, quien intentó evitar el interrogatorio de Yaku sobre la salud de su kohei "Él causa esto y yo tengo que sufrir las consecuencias."

Aunque, pensando más racionalmente y basándose en experiencias previas, su novio se libraría de cualquier interrogatorio sin siquiera emitir palabra alguna, con un simple gesto de "Si", "No" o "No sé" sería suficiente para que no le preguntaran más.

—Fukunaga ¿Estás seguro de que él no esta mintiendo? —

Shōhei asintió con calma, una leve sonrisa intentando pintarse en su rostro.

—Fue todo por una manzana, ya saben como Taketora es—

"Rayos" pensó Yamamtoró, en ese momento podía asegurar que moriría de felicidad, Fukunaga bromeando (a su muy peculiar manera vale aclarar) riendo y platicando con el resto era una escena digna de recordar. "En verdad amo a ese rarito."

* * *

Historia con muchas cosas y a la vez nada que se me ocurrió por la noche tras leer más sobre Fukunaga, no sé que pesarán al respecto, pero tomen esto como solo un desvarío de mi mente, nada importante, no me maten por lo cutre que salió.


End file.
